Vibration isolators are known. Such isolators, like those used, for example, for lithography equipment, typically comprise an open or closed pneumatic spring that advantageously has a low resonance frequency both vertically and also horizontally.
High isolation effects can be achieved with such isolators.
In addition to a pneumatic spring, usually other components, such as motors for horizontal and/or vertical adjustments, sensors, or actuators, are integrated into such vibration isolators, in order to actively influence the system.
A vibration isolation system is described, for example, in European Patent No. EP 0 927 380 B1. The European Patent Application No. EP 1 803 963 describes an air bearing that is active horizontally and vertically.
The type-defining devices described in the preceding documents are referenced in their entirety.
In the course of advancing miniaturization in semiconductor technology, it is increasingly necessary to perform the production of semiconductor components at least partially in a vacuum. Only in this way can, for example, very small chip structures be imaged with the required accuracy. Also, vacuum technologies are in part used in the production of displays, in particular, a production can take place not only in closed vacuum chambers, but also in a so-called open vacuum.
Notwithstanding the vacuum, the equipment that is used is extremely sensitive to vibrations that can also propagate through the floor to the equipment. Such machines, such as wafer exposure machines, are therefore supported in a vibration-isolated way.
The use of known vibration isolators, in particular, encapsulated air bearings, has the disadvantage that peripheral components, such as electrical feed lines, electronic control modules, sensors, or feed lines for the supply of coolant are now exposed to vacuum conditions.
Therefore, for one, the peripheral components must be rated specially for vacuum conditions, so that damage is not generated, for example, in electrical components due to the strongly reduced sparkover voltages at certain pressures.
Production-caused inclusions of air bubbles, such as, for example, in components encased in resin, can also lead to damage.
In addition, in vacuum, the heat dissipation of components is realized nearly exclusively by means of heat irradiation and heat conduction. Thus, adjacent equipment can be disrupted, or the component in question can overheat.
Also, the necessary cable and fluid feedthroughs cause leakage that contaminates the vacuum.